


Dawn Breaking Into The Night

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly belated add-on to 4x02 "Sorry I Missed You". Sharon has been a bit of a tease, sitting on the desk like that. But maybe she had a reason? And where will all that teasing end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Once again **RockinRobinB** did an amazing beta job. Not her fault if you find any remaining mistakes. You can keep those. This is for all the girls who wanted Andy to finally get laid. You know who you are.  <3 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox, not my toys. Just letting them have some fun.

> _You’ll know when it happens._
> 
> _It will feel like a hundred sunsets hitting you all at once._
> 
> _It’s a difficult feeling to explain,_
> 
> _maybe you have felt it before._
> 
> _It’s sort of like old friends meeting,_
> 
> _or the dawn breaking into the night_
> 
> _after a thousand years of darkness._
> 
> _\- James R. Eads_

 

The evening had been torture. To be honest, it had started much earlier, when he had stepped into the murder room that morning and casually shrugged out of his jacket to place it over the back of his chair. The red shirt was new and had immediately drawn her attention. He had combined it with a black tie with very faint, white stripes and black suspenders, and the thought of what she would like to do with those suspenders had sent a not entirely unpleasant warmth into her cheeks. His grin when he had caught her staring at his broad shoulders, thoughts of sliding her hands up and down his strong arms occupying her mind, had jolted her out of her little fantasy and sent her scurrying back into her office. Her mumbled excuse of having to finish some reports had been flimsy at best. When the practically endless day had drawn to a close, Andy had appeared in her doorway, leaning against the frame with another one of his distracting smiles firmly in place and both hands shoved into his pockets. He had looked relaxed and confident and way too sexy to be appropriate at work.

“So, how about dinner once we finish here?”

She hadn’t been sure if it had been her imagination, but his voice had appeared to sound even deeper, more gravelly, a tone her fantasy connected to soft sheets, tangled limbs, skin on skin and whispered bedroom secrets. It had sent a shiver down her spine and pushed thoughts of food and public places into a remote corner of her consciousness. The effort it had taken to blink away those unbidden images had been considerable. Swallowing a few times to make sure her voice would not reflect her thoughts, she had agreed, asking him for another half hour to wrap things up. 

Once they had left the building, his presence had been even more distracting. A gentle hand lingering at the small of her back as they walked, the soft touch sending sparks along her nerves, his familiar, spicy scent stoking the fire that had already been burning in her belly. At the restaurant, they had shared a small corner booth, sitting close enough that her legs had brushed against his every time she moved. She felt comfortable with their closeness, felt secure enough to give in to the sensations his touch created inside her. She was finally ready to let it happen, to simply follow her instincts and it was one of the most liberating feelings she’d had in a long time. 

During the months since Stroh’s escape, Andy had been a wonderful, understanding friend to her, always there when she needed someone to listen to her worries, when fears and dreams had kept her awake at night and she had called him to escape from the oppressiveness of her own thoughts for a little while. Not once had he pressed her for anything she had not been ready to give. They had talked about their relationship after that awkward situation with Nicole at the evening of the Nutcracker the year before, and they had agreed to approach this thing between them with an open mind and see where it would take them. They were both too old and had too much emotional pain in their pasts to simply jump into an affair and worry about the consequences later. The attraction had always been there, long before they had even liked each other. The decision to explore the possibilities of something more than friendship had not changed a lot. They had still gone out to dinner, caught a movie, had taken long walks or talked on the phone for hours. Only their awareness of each other had changed; affectionate pats on the shoulder had turned into lingering touches and soft caresses, quick pecks on the cheek as greeting or goodbye had slowly evolved into a tender brush of lips. They had relished the unhurried slide into physical closeness, not feeling the need to rush because the journey had been just as enjoyable as their eventual goal would be. And then Stroh had escaped and their lives had changed once more. 

She knew that Andy had understood her shift in priorities. He had told her so many times, whenever she had apologized for spending less time with him, for being distant and short-tempered. With working their regular cases, looking into all those reports about possible Stroh sightings, trying to follow leads and figure out what his next move might be, keeping an eye on Rusty and coordinating with the SIS surveillance she had organized for him without his knowledge, she had been spreading herself thin. The secret security detail had been heavy on her conscience, the worry for his safety only narrowly winning over her aversion to dishonesty. She had let all those concerns run her life, steal her sleep and ruin her appetite for five months and it had taken a toll on her physically and emotionally. One of their recent cases and the frank way in which Lieutenant Cooper had addressed her behaviour had finally made her aware that she had done exactly what Rusty refused to do. She had given Phillip Stroh the power to control her life. She had realized that she wouldn’t be able to go on in that manner for much longer, something Andy had tried to tell her repeatedly. Although he had been very subtle about it, she had noticed his concern and his growing frustration. 

Putting away that file and calling off the SIS detail had been a difficult step, but she had not regretted it. Her concerns were still there, Stroh was still out there and Rusty was now without protection, but the fact that he had spotted his trained SIS shadow and had come to her with it helped calm her somewhat. He was aware of his surroundings and seemed to take his own security seriously. It was all she could ask of him and it made her proud that he could do that and still live his life.

Once Stroh stopped occupying every waking thought, she had started to resume habits she had done without over the last few months, like lazy, relaxed evenings with a good book and a glass of wine, meeting friends and, most importantly, spending quality time with Andy. The decision to focus on the good things, to enjoy whatever time she had left of this all too short existence had awakened a part of her that had been neglected for a long time – possibly since before her transfer to Major Crimes. She had always been driven when it came to her job, had spent most of her off hours focused on her children, but she had also taken the time to be herself, to live her passion for art and theatre, to meet new people and, yes, also indulge in a few physical relationships. All those things had taken a backseat with her increased involvement with Major Crimes and her subsequent transfer. She had only slowly rediscovered them when she had started her non-dates with Andy, but she had been reluctant to completely let go with him. They worked together after all, and giving in to her passionate nature, as tempting as he made it, was dangerous.

However, over the last year of their personal entanglement they had proven that they could keep their professional relationship separate from what they did after work and if the dealings with Stroh had shown her anything, it was that there were a hell of a lot more dangerous things in life than getting involved with a co-worker. At this point she could be reasonably certain that it was not merely a matter of releasing some sexual tension, of scratching an itch. They were secure enough in their friendship and in their knowledge of one another that the next step seemed a lot less frightening.

It had only been a week since her decision to move on despite the serial killer that might or might not be after her son, and she had enjoyed it immensely. When he had asked her what she needed him for, it had opened a floodgate within her. In that moment in her office, she had merely let him know what she wanted him to do to help Julio settle back in and that she did not need anyone to take care of her, not in that way, at least. Then she had asked him to take her to dinner so they could have that other conversation, which had been long overdue. That night, she told him about her decision to call off Rusty’s security detail and to remove the ever-present case file from her desk, her living room table, her nightstand, that she was finally ready to let it go and focus on living again. She told him that, while she might not _need_ him for that, she definitely _wanted_ him to be part of it, if he was still interested.

The ease with which they had slipped back into their slow progression towards a closer relationship had surprised her a little. She had expected a certain amount of awkwardness or tension or maybe some hesitation from him. She was not the only one with a complicated and painful past, after all. It would have been only natural if he had tried to protect himself, but he had not. Instead, he had trusted her, had given of himself freely and appreciated everything she gave in return. There were certain boundaries they had yet to cross. While she knew what it felt like to have his arms around her, to be pressed against his broad chest, what his lips felt like as they caressed hers, she had yet to taste him, to feel his skin underneath hers, to rest her head on his chest and listen to his heart as it beat the slow, regular rhythm of sleep. As they drove the short distance from the restaurant to her condo, the almost painfully heightened awareness of his proximity, the heated gazes they exchanged and the lingering caresses across the center consol made her doubt that she would have to wait long to experience these things. 

As was his habit, Andy opened the passenger side door for her and offered her his hand to help her out of the car. He did not let go of it again, lacing his fingers through hers and tugging her against his side. Together, they made their way towards the elevator. Once they were inside and she had pressed the button for her floor, he pulled her against him, back against chest, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close. He buried his nose in her thick, wavy hair, nuzzling it aside to get to her neck. His soft kisses and the gentle scraping of teeth against her sensitive skin sent shivers down her spine as she melted into his solid presence, tilting her head to give him better access. Her moans filled the small space, urging him on in his quest to drive her mad with desire. Covering his hands with hers, she drew his arms even tighter around her, unable to get close enough. 

When the elevator arrived on the eleventh floor, they reluctantly parted, but only far enough so that they could walk the short distance to her condo. She felt him right beside her, their hips and shoulders brushing and her hand held securely in his. They stopped in front of her door, facing each other, restless silence between them as they both studied their joined hands. Sharon did not want him to leave. She wanted to close the remaining distance between them and never let go. Looking up into his eyes, she was overwhelmed by the longing and desire she saw reflected in them and it was her undoing. Letting go of his hands, she grabbed his suspenders and drew him against her as she rose to the balls of her feet and pressed her mouth against his. It started like many other kisses they had shared before, only this one lingered until the need to explore became too much to suppress. 

She did not know who moved first, but suddenly she found herself backed into the wall next to her door, trapped between it and the man in her arms. Moaning into him, she opened her lips in invitation, her tongue teasing his until he deepened the kiss. His hands went into her hair, fingers sliding through the thick curls, keeping her in place – as if she wanted to be anywhere else. She was completely unprepared for the desire that shot through her like a lightning bolt as his tongue slid over hers for the first time, as they explored previously uncharted territory. It travelled through her veins like liquid fire, pooling in her belly and tingling between her thighs. Sliding one leg up along his, her calf caressing him, she ground against him, feeling him respond to their closeness. They both groaned in pleasure when one of his hands landed on her bare knee, drawing it further up before he explored her thigh, letting his fingers sneak underneath her skirt as far as the tight garment allowed. She wanted to feel him against her center, needed more stimulation, but the angle was a little awkward and her skirt too restricting. With a frustrated grunt, she pushed him away, her hands clutching his suspenders once again as she drew him towards the door, her heated gaze locked onto his, full of passion and promises, her voice deep and husky with it. “Oh god, Andy! I want you.”

Blindly fishing for her keys inside her purse with one hand, she placed the other at the back of his neck and drew his head down to capture his lips once more. Now that she had experienced what it felt like to really kiss him, she simply could not get enough of it. He had reawakened a long forgotten fire inside her and it was quickly turning into a raging inferno, the intensity of which would probably frighten her if she were inclined to think about it at that time. Instead, she could only focus on one single thing and that was the shortest route to her bedroom and how to make sure she wouldn’t have to let go of Andy any time soon. His eager response to her obvious need and the multitude of highly pleasant sensations it created served to remind her how much she enjoyed this kind of closeness to another person and she wondered why she had let so much time pass since the last time. 

Only this time was different. Andy was not just someone she shared a mutual attraction with. It was not simply about releasing some tension, of having a good time and then going their separate ways. It went so much deeper than that. While she was far from ready to give a name to this pleasant heaviness inside her chest she felt whenever he smiled at her or touched her or sat next to her in silent support after a tough case, she was aware of it and content to wait for the right time to explore it further and to share it with him. For the moment, sharing the physical expression of that feeling was more than enough for both of them and she hummed into their kiss when her fingers finally closed around the key. 

Before she could figure out how to locate the lock without having to stop kissing him, he wrapped a gentle hand around her wrist, stopping her blind search. Reluctantly, he eased out of their kiss, his lips lingering only inches from hers, his breath still hot against them. 

“Dammit! I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but do you think it’s a good idea for me to come in with the kid being just across the hall? I mean sure, he was the one to point it out to you, but this is kinda new. Maybe you should talk to him before we take that step.” He sounded breathless and a little choked, his dilated pupils making his eyes appear even darker and for a long moment Sharon was not sure if she wanted to hit him, scream at him or kiss him senseless. He was quite possibly the most thoughtful person she knew and as frustrating as his sudden bout of common sense was, he did have a point. As comfortable as Rusty had been with teasing her about their non-dates, she knew that his past experiences with his mother’s boyfriends was problematic. Unexpectedly running into Andy in the middle of the night was not how she wanted to break the news of her new relationship status to him. 

Letting out a long, pained groan, Sharon let her head fall against his shoulder in defeat. “I hate it when you’re right,” she mumbled into his shirt, her arms circling his waist and drawing him closer. They held onto each other for several long minutes, both drawing deep breaths to try and control their racing hearts and the desperate need to tear each other’s clothes off. When she thought that she could look into his eyes without the fire inside her flaring up again, she stepped back a little, just enough so that she could see his face, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling with affection. 

Andy cupped her face with one hand, his thumb caressing her cheek, the other resting on her hip. She leaned into him and rose to the balls of her feet to capture his lips once more. This time, their kiss was sweet and tender, an unhurried expression of emotions they were not ready to voice yet. When they finally pulled out of it, she rested her forehead against his chin, her fingers playing with his tie as she tried to find the strength to step out of his embrace. Flattening her hand against his chest, she pushed herself away from him until that was the only connection between them, aside from their locked gazes. “Good night, Andy. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she whispered, her voice still thick with desire. 

He took a step towards her, his lips landing on her cheek and moving along her jaw, leaving soft, barely there kisses until they reached that patch of sensitive skin right behind her left ear. Letting his tongue sneak out for a brief, teasing flick, he grinned at the shiver he felt going through her body. It only intensified at the soft words he growled into her ear. “Don’t think for one moment that I didn’t want to take you up on this.” With one last nip at her earlobe, he pulled away, ready to leave, but not before giving her one of his bright, confident grins. “Good night, Sharon. Sweet dreams.” Winking at her, he turned around and walked away, his gait unhurried and relaxed as if they had not nearly committed an act of public indecency only a moment ago. 

Slumping against her door, Sharon let her head fall against the hard surface, tilting her head towards the ceiling as a frustrated groan made its way up from deep inside her. She created a monster and it would probably be a long time before his ego would be back to a manageable size. Snorting slightly, she grinned wickedly. She would see what could be done about that. Payback was a bitch and it was time that Andy Flynn learned that.

 

**\- TBC -**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon was determined to kill him – slowly and painfully. Andy was convinced of that as he tried very had to not stare at her and failed miserably. Her new outfit had drawn his attention the moment she walked into the murder room earlier that morning. He really liked the plum colored shirt and the way it seemed to hug her curves so nicely. The grey blazer was new, too and it suited her, but he would not mind seeing her shed it so he could fully appreciate the top. Of course she would not. She rarely took off her blazer when she did not wear a blouse underneath and it probably was a good thing with the way the mere thought of seeing her without it already distracted him. 

However, if _not_ distracting him was what she wanted, sitting on a desk like that was a really bad strategy. The way she leaned to the side slightly, braced on one hand, her legs crossed, practically screamed seduction. His gaze kept being drawn to her knees and his fingers twitched with the need to touch them. He remembered the feeling of the soft skin at the back of her knee and the way she had moaned into their kiss when he had let his hand slide up and down her leg, paying special attention to that sensitive area. At first he was convinced that she was unaware of what she was doing as she tilted her head to the side while listening to the evidence being presented. Then she caught and held his eye as she very slowly and deliberately uncrossed her legs and slid off the desk, blinking slowly and tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but in that moment he knew that she was paying him back for the previous evening. Before she moved a few steps closer to the murder board, her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips pulled into a tiny smirk. Of course she was being very subtle about torturing him and he doubted that anyone else noticed, but it did not diminish the effect it had on him. The image of Provenza in red boxer shorts was the only thing standing between him and a very embarrassing situation.

His night had not exactly been restful, leaving him in a slightly unpleasant mood. The moment he had walked away from Sharon the night before, he had started calling himself an idiot. He could be suffering from lack of sleep for an entirely different reason, but he’d _had_ to remember that he was a reasonable adult and deny them what they had both wanted. Thinking about what exactly that was had kept him awake most of the night and had invaded his fragmented dreams whenever he had managed to doze off. He had not been able to forget how she had tasted, how her body had moved against his, the way her scent had surrounded him and her moans had filled his ears and heightened his desire. Starting his morning with a cold shower had not exactly made him feel more cheerful. Neither had Julio’s attitude towards him. He was growing tired of that situation and having his attention drawn away from it by Sharon’s blatant flirting for a while was a relief, even if it meant having to come up with thoughts of his partner in a disturbing state of undress. 

It was late by the time they decided to call it a day and almost everyone had left when Andy poked his head into her office. Sharon was busy packing her bag and only gave him a brief look when he knocked on the open door to get her attention. He gave himself a few seconds to enjoy the view, the practiced ease with which she moved around the room, stacking files and brushing her hair out of her face. When she came around her desk to pick up the coat she had draped over one of her visitor’s chair, Andy shook himself out of his quiet observation. 

“So, you feel like grabbing some dinner on the way home?” 

Food was the last thing on Andy’s mind as he watched Sharon lean against her desk, arms crossed over her chest and her lips curved into a soft smile. From the way she studied him, her eyes lazily travelling up and down his body which was casually leaning against the doorframe, darkening as they landed on his mouth, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, she did not think about dinner either. With a heavy sigh she met his eyes, regret shining in her own. “I’d love to but Emily said she wanted to call me tonight. We haven’t spoken in a while,” she said, her voice low. 

There was no need for her to explain. If anything was absolutely clear between them, it was that their children would always come first and he knew how much she missed her older two. No matter how much he wished they could resume what they had interrupted last night, he would never try to cut short what little time she had with them. 

“Oh, that’s fine. Maybe tomorrow if we get out of here at a decent time,” he suggested, a reassuring smile on his face. Pushing back from the doorframe, he held out his arm for her to walk past him. Sharon gave him a grateful look, briefly brushing his shoulder as she passed him, humming quietly in agreement. Andy fell into step beside her, his hand settling against the small of her back as they made their way towards the elevator. His soft touch made her step a little closer to him, reducing their distance as much as either of them dared while they were at work. The tension between them was palpable; not at all unpleasant, but rather a sense of anticipation, the knowledge that they both wanted the same thing and would have it as soon as they could arrange. They were old enough to be aware of the benefits of patience and a slow buildup. The question was not _if_ they would take that final step, but _when_ and the knowledge made it easier to wait for the right time.

When they reached Sharon’s car, she turned toward him and captured his hands in hers as she stretched up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she whispered against his skin, her body pressed enticingly close to his before she stepped back to unlock her car and slip inside. With one last, bright smile, she closed the door, the sound of it echoing through the parking garage. Her scent still lingered for a torturous moment as he watched her drive away, making it hard to remember why patience was such a good thing. Yes, she definitely wanted to kill him and she was doing a damn good job of it.

  **\- TBC -**


	3. Chapter 3

With a relieved sigh, Sharon leaned back against her pillows, sliding her legs underneath the thick blanket. It had been a long and exhausting day, both emotionally and physically and she was glad that she could finally relax. Her heart ached for the father who had lost his daughter and could not see any other way out of his pain than revenge. It ached for the two men who’d had to die, for the wife and children that were left behind with nothing but grief and an empty seat at their table. It also ached for her son and his struggle to come to terms with his past, but that pain was tempered with pride in how far he had come and so, so much love for this remarkable young man. He was no longer afraid to share his fears and a good part of his demons with her. There were still some things they did not talk about, things she was aware of but did not need to know the details of, but she knew that he shared those with Dr. Joe. If the way he was approaching his new project showed anything, it was that Rusty would be all right.

Sharon was debating whether she was tired enough to sleep or if she wanted to read a little to wind down first, when her phone rang. Closing her eyes at the thought that they might already have a new case, she reached for the offending item, smiling when she caught sight of the name on the display. It could still be work, but with Andy calling it was just as likely that it was not and she chose to believe the latter, letting her voice drop to that low, sensual tone she knew he loved. “Hi.” 

She could hear the smile in his voice when he responded in kind and that and the lack of background noise told her that she was talking to Andy and not Lieutenant Flynn. 

“I just wanted to hear how you’re holding up. You were gone before I could ask you earlier.” His concern for her was audible and it made her smile, warmth spreading through her as she pictured the expression that went with it, one that was so very dear to her, just like the man it belonged to. 

“I am fine,” she replied, trying to sound reassuring, but his snort indicated that he saw right through her usual reply. With a sigh, she gave in and corrected her statement. “It makes me sad. Owen Holland isn’t really a bad man. He is just so full of pain and grief. It’s always hard when you understand why they did it. I can’t imagine what I would do if I were in that situation.” 

She heard Andy grunt on the other end of the line. “Yeah well, you wouldn’t need to hire a hit man. You’re pretty damn good with a gun. But you’re right. I get it, too. If some idiot shrink had screwed up one of my kids…” He did not need to finish his thought. 

They shared a moment of comfortable silence, both reflecting on their latest case and its unfortunate conclusion before Sharon voiced a concern she’d had all evening. “How was Julio when you left? This case was not easy for him. Did he seem okay?” 

Andy gave that some thought, but when he finally spoke he did not sound overly worried. “Yeah, I think he’s going to be all right. He told us about what happened to his wife. It explains a lot, I guess. You knew about that, didn’t you?” It was not really a question, but Sharon answered anyway. 

“Yes I did. He told me during one of our meetings a while ago.” Sharon remembered that day, could still feel her heart clench in sympathy. Andy was right, it did explain a lot about the Detective’s behavior and his willingness to talk about it had made the decision to fight for his continued presence on her team a lot easier. It showed her that he was truly ready to face his problems and find a way to deal with them. Convincing both Taylor and Julio that there was no need to find a new position for him after his return had taken some work, but Sharon was sure that she would not regret it. 

“I’m sorry I was such an ass about his return. But I think he’s ready to settle back in now.” His contrite tone made her smile, reminding her of that talk they’d had the week before about how she needed him to be more supportive of Julio. It was pretty clear that he had expected another kind of conversation and his disappointment when he realized that she only intended to speak about work had been slightly amusing. 

“I know you had doubts about having Julio back on the team and I really appreciate that you put those aside and trusted my assessment of the situation.” She really was grateful that Andy had been able to get over his issues with the younger man. On the other end of the line, Andy chuckled quietly before he replied. “Yeah, the boss told me to check the attitude, so I did.” She smiled, happy that the rather firm words she had spoken the previous week had not damaged the easy and comfortable way they interacted both on and off duty. He cleared his throat, his tone suddenly serious, “Look, about what happened in electronics earlier… I’m sorry I was so informal in front of the others. I wasn’t really thinking and it kinda slipped out.” 

His obvious embarrassment made her laugh out loud, because it was such a ridiculous thing to be concerned about. “Andy, it was not the first time you addressed me by my first name and I am sure it’s not going to be the last time. They all know we are friends. Besides, we’re working with some of the best detectives in LA. How long do you think it will take them to figure out that things between us have changed?” 

After a long pause, he responded, sounding endearingly unsure. “So you don’t mind if they know about this?” 

Shaking her head even though he could not see it, she let her voice soften, conveying how much she cared about him without losing the teasing note entirely. “No, I don’t mind. We are not some dirty secret, Andy. Just try not to make a habit of calling me Sharon at work and we’ll be fine. And for god’s sake, if you do, don’t correct yourself.” 

It still puzzled her why he thought that had been a good idea. Buzz and Mike probably would not have given the entire incident a second thought if Andy had just moved on. Correcting what he had thought to be a misstep had drawn unnecessary attention to it, making an issue out of something that really wasn’t. But that incident was so very much like him that she could not possibly be mad about it. Her words appeared to have reassured him sufficiently, the hesitation gone from his tone. “Yeah, I guess that wasn’t very smart. I’ll try to do better. Anything I can do to make it up to you?” 

She did not have to think about that as several ideas went through her head at the same time, most of them not suitable for a phone conversation. Deciding to stick to the safest suggestion, she let her voice drop to a deep, husky drawl that communicated all those other ideas without words. “You can take me to dinner tomorrow. And make sure you’ve got coffee at home, because we have some unfinished business that we need to attend to.”

The mere thought of what they had started the other night made her body tingle pleasantly and judging by his low, almost pained growl, he remembered those short, heated moments as well. “I can’t wait. You almost killed me with your teasing yesterday. The way you were lounging on that desk… I wanted to run my hands along your legs, make you uncross them so I could step between them. I wanted to get you out of your blazer to get a better look at those beautiful curves of yours. I was aching to kiss your neck, tease that spot behind your ear that makes you moan.” She closed her eyes at the images he created, his voice reigniting the fire inside her veins that had started two nights ago. She had wanted all that as well, had seen the barely suppressed desire in his eyes from across the murder room and it had almost been too much. Keeping her focus on the case had taken a lot of effort, just as much as it took for her not to give in to the direction their conversation was taking right now. She almost surrendered to the seductive tone of his voice and the promise of shared relief, even if it would be at her own hands. 

In the end, common sense and the promise of an even better experience the next day won over raw lust. Trying to sound firm, but being only partly successful as laughter sneaked into her tone, she interrupted his train of thoughts. “Andy, I’m not having phone sex with you before we even got a chance to do that in person.” 

He fell silent for a moment and she could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head before he replied, his tone full of mischief, “So you’d have phone sex with me after?” 

She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up inside her, shaking her entire body and resulting in a snort. Slapping a hand over her mouth to keep any more of those embarrassing sounds from escaping, she took deep breaths to regain some semblance of control. “Good night, Andy,” she replied and hung up before she broke down again. Turning onto her side, curling into herself, the phone still clutched to her chest, she chuckled quietly, wondering how a grown man could be such an adorable goofball. 

Once she had managed to calm down, Sharon put the phone back onto the nightstand and slipped beneath the covers, a broad, happy smile still on her face. Trust Andy Flynn to find just the right way to cheer her up when she needed it most. As she turned off the light and closed her eyes, she realized that he had done a lot more than cheer her up. With her amusement fading away, her mind focused on the scenario he had begun to create only moments ago, awakening a persistent ache in her core that simply refused to go away. 

Letting her hands glide along her sides, over the smooth material of her silk nightgown, she allowed her mind to replay his words, to imagine what he had wanted to do. When she cupped her breasts, her thumbs flicking over sensitive nipples, she gasped, repeating the motion until they raised underneath her gentle touch. Heat pooled deep in her belly, sending sparks along her nerves as her heartbeat increased. She tried to imagine that the hands touching her, skimming over heated, silk-covered skin were his, attempted to recreate the sensation of his lips moving against hers and along her neck, but it was not enough. For some reason her own touch felt empty, frustrating more than it aroused. With a resigned sigh, she let her hands fall to her sides and stared at the ceiling, rolling her eyes at how pathetic she was – a grown woman who could not seem to fall asleep because of a man, because she could not stop wishing that he was beside her. 

That thought was followed by another, much less frustrating one. She _was_ a grown woman. Who said that she had to wait another day for what she wanted? Before she could change her mind, Sharon tossed the covers aside and slipped out of bed, switching the light on as she walked over to her closet. Pulling out the dark blue wrap dress that she liked to wear to the beach, she replaced her nightie with it. She did not bother with underwear. If things went according to her plan, which she was very confident about, she would not be wearing them for long, anyway. Once the dress was in place, she shook out her hair, grabbed her phone and left.

 

**\- TBC -**


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sharon did not even consider whether it was appropriate to show up at Andy’s house unannounced in the middle of the night. She simply left a note for Rusty that she was out and drove over to his place. Being with him, feeling his lips on hers and their bodies close, skin on skin was all her mind was willing to focus on. Their phone conversation had already gotten her worked up more than she had been in a long while, but it was nothing compared to what she felt sitting in her car on the way to see Andy. The certainty of what was to come paired with the knowledge that she only wore that single, thin layer of cotton, made her body hum with arousal. She could not recall the last time she had felt daring enough to leave the house without the reassuring sense of being decently covered. It made her feel sexier than was probably warranted given her age and the fact that she had given birth to two children. But then this entire exciting journey had her feeling things she had thought to have left behind long ago. The pleasant buzz of desire carried her all the way to his front door. 

The doubts came when she rang his doorbell. It was past midnight, much too late for a visit – unannounced or not. What if he was already asleep and did not answer the door? What if he did and was too tired to even think about what she had come for? What if he thought her spontaneous actions too forward? All those thoughts vanished the moment the door opened and her eyes came to rest on the man behind it. He was clad in nothing put a pair of navy shorts riding low on his hips. His hair was slightly tousled, the hand running through it only aggravating that situation. What captured her attention more than anything, however, was the way his brown eyes lit up as soon as they landed on her body, leisurely travelling along it from her slightly flushed face over her torso all the way down to her feet and back, before they settled on her breasts. Her mouth went suddenly dry as she felt his gaze burn a trail of fire over her skin, her nipples rising in anticipation under his intense scrutiny. She felt the soft fabric of her dress chafe against them, sending a shiver down her spine.

Andy did not ask why she came over; he hated pointless questions. Although her motive was more than clear, her presence _was_ surprising. He had not expected her to be that bold, but it only served to prove that he still had a lot to learn about her. Once he had managed to shake himself out of his stupor, Andy held out his hand for hers and pulled her inside, kicking the door closed behind them. He backed her into the nearest wall, threading his fingers through her thick, soft mane as his mouth found hers. They devoured each other eagerly, deepening the kiss without hesitation. Despite being trapped between him and the wall, Sharon was anything but passive. Her hands roamed over his back and down to his butt, tugging him against her. Her nails scratched his skin as he latched onto her neck, letting his tongue and teeth dance over her pulse point. His hands wandered down her sides and up again, brushing against the sides of her breasts. When she moaned and arched her body towards his, he repeated the motion, finding the sensitive tips with his thumbs. One of her legs slid up the side of his, hooking around it and drawing him even closer as she angled her hips to get the stimulation she craved. He felt her damp heat even through the hindering layers between them and it was almost enough for him to lose control. It had been many years since anyone had gotten him that close in such a short time. He was not exactly young anymore, but to be fair, they had been heading in this direction for a while and there had been a lot of teasing lately. They were both more than ready for that next step and he was grateful that she had given in to her impatience, saving them both another frustrating, sleepless night. Feeling her rub against him insistently, her breasts pressing into his chest and their lips locked, tongues tangling, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there, against the wall. The longing to explore, to make it last, to give her all the attention she deserved, outweighed his need for release, however. If he took her in his hallway in that heated moment, it would be over before they had a chance to really enjoy it. She would probably not last much longer than he with the way her chest heaved with rapid breathing and her heart pounded against his. But that was not the way he wanted it to be for their first time. Besides, there was an image burned into his mind, one he was dying to see come to life and that would not be happening in his hallway. 

Gently easing out of the tight hold she had on him with both arms and one leg, he gazed into her eyes. They were almost black with desire and he could see her getting ready to protest the sudden loss of contact. He muted her with a tender, lingering kiss, before he stepped back, taking her hands in his and leading her down the hall and into the living room. “Not like this. I’ve got other plans for you,” he rasped, enjoying the slow smile that spread over her lips and the curious sparkle in her eyes. He turned them slightly and pushed her a few steps backwards until she bumped against the large dining room table. Running his hands up her arms and over her shoulders, he paid special attention to the enticing V of skin left bare by the low neckline of her dress. His fingers feathered along the edge of the fabric, slowly moving down her sides towards the ties that held her dress together. Fixing her eyes with his, he slowly, teasingly pulled on the strings until it came apart and the dress fell open to reveal what lay beneath. He kept his gaze on her face for a long moment, until the tension became unbearable. Shifting his attention downward, he groaned when he realized that a bra was not the only thing she had gone without.

If possible, Sharon turned an even deeper shade of red and he followed the blush with soft kisses as it spread from her chest up into her cheeks. He noticed the way she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, the nervous back and forth movement belying her earlier boldness. Slanting his mouth over hers, he let his tongue tease her into releasing her lower lip, only to suck it between his to nibble on it. Moving along her jaw and down her throat, Andy took his time learning the new territory. As his hands and mouth lingered on her breasts, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. One hand drifting to the back of his head, pulling him closer, while the other reached behind her to find stability against the table. 

The open dress slipped off one shoulder, still somewhat covering the other, but she did not care enough to correct it, relying too much on anchoring herself to him and the table. She was so close to exploding, and so far he had only touched and kissed her, not even coming anywhere near where she wanted him most. 

“Andy, please. Stop teasing,” she whimpered, attempting to tug his head up to hers. She wanted to kiss him. She longed to run her hands over his chest, play with the salt and pepper hairs that covered it and find out if they were as soft as the ones at the back of his head. And more than anything else, she wished to divest him of his shorts and finally lay eyes on what had felt so divine pressed against her earlier. She wanted _him_ , all of him, and she was getting to a point where she even considered begging. 

“ _You_ are telling _me_ not to tease?” he replied between soft kisses and deep, rumbling chuckles, his breath feathering over her stomach, before he flicked his tongue out to circle her belly button. “What would you call lounging on a desk in a skirt, flaunting those gorgeous legs? You put ideas in my head and I’m going to enjoy exploring them. Right now.”

Sharon squealed when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and sat onto the table. His hands still rested on her behind, pulling her to the edge and against him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she gave in to the depth of their kiss, moaning as his tongue stroked over the roof of her mouth, and the friction of his chest against her nipples and his cotton-covered hardness against her core almost sent her over the edge. Before she could trap him against her with her legs around his waist, Andy moved down her body once more, one hand blindly reaching for and finding a chair and dragging it over to where he stood. He sank into it and gave her a mischievous grin as his hands wandered down her legs, nudging them further apart, his lips and tongue and teeth kissing and licking and nibbling the soft skin of her inner thighs and knees. He almost drove her mad with the attention he paid her legs while ignoring that place at their apex. 

When he lifted her right leg over his shoulder and nipped at the inside of her knee, no doubt leaving a mark on the sensitive skin, she leaned back with a long moan, bracing herself on her hands. Andy repeated the action with her other leg, trailing kisses and soft bites all the way up along her inner thigh. He was so close, she could feel the warm puffs of his breath against her center. When he did not move closer, Sharon looked down and saw him staring at her, grinning when their eyes met. “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you sitting on that desk the other day. You’re very lucky I’ve got such an admirable control over my impulses.” 

Sharon had no time to feel embarrassed about the snort-laugh that escaped her. Before she could clasp a hand over her mouth, he successfully shifted her focus with a long, firm stroke of his tongue along her swollen folds. Gasping in surprise, she closed her eyes once more and let her head fall back. Her hips jerked violently as he spread her with gentle fingers, his tongue dipping into her, then circling her clit before he latched onto it, assaulting it relentlessly until she was reduced to a mewling, whimpering mass of passion and trembling limbs. He slipped a finger into her depth, keeping it almost still apart from the slight, rhythmical curling against that magical spot. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she unashamedly let her knees fall further apart as she dragged him even closer. He groaned into her, the vibrations only adding to the almost unbearable pleasure he gave her. And then he really set out to kill her, increasing the intensity of his ministrations and adding a second finger, letting them glide through her wetness at a frantic pace. It started as a small ache deep in her belly that quickly grew and spread through her veins and nerves until every inch of her body burned with it. He held her there, in that painful place right at the edge where she could see blessed relief almost close enough to grasp. His teeth sank into her clit, creating just the right amount of pain and it sent her spiralling out of control with a loud, long howl, hips bucking into the sensation as the light exploded behind her eyes. He did not stop, keeping her in flight until dark spots started to dance in front of her eyes and her arms were close to buckling under her weight, unable to support her any longer. She thought she would fall, collapsing in an undignified heap onto the table, but instead found herself pressed against a solid chest, one arm around her back, securely holding her, the other between their bodies, his fingers still inside her and his hand cupping her. He had stilled his movements completely, letting her ride out the last waves of her climax, his face buried in her hair, nuzzling her neck. She trembled and shivered in his arms, her chest aching with the breath she must have held for too long, her heart pounding frantically, as slow to calm down as the pulsing of her inner walls around his long digits.

Feeling heavy and weak in the aftermath of what was the most incredible orgasm she’d had in a very long time, it took almost more strength than she had to wrap her arms around his back, but she needed something to hold onto, to anchor her as her mind and body continued to float. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, his lips moving against her ear and making her shiver all over again. She had to clear her throat before she could reply, but her voice was still no more than a low, breathless rasp. “Oh god, yes. Just…just give me a moment.” Chuckling at her state of utter bonelessness, she turned her face into his chest and took a deep breath of him, all freshly showered male. It sent new sparks of want through her and suddenly she did not feel all that exhausted anymore. 

When Andy pulled his hand from where it was still lodged between them, she shuddered, her moan muffled against his neck. Hugging her even closer with both arms, he trailed soft kisses along her jaw until he captured her mouth. They shared a long, lazy kiss, only pulling out of it when the need for air forced them to, but they stayed close, forehead against forehead, their lips only millimetres apart. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?” he suggested, a definite strain to his voice as he rocked his hips against her heat, making his intentions clear. Sharon shook her head slightly and hooked her legs around his middle once again, holding him in place. 

“Oh no. You’re not the only one who’s had some fantasies,” she drawled before she gently bit his lower lip and tugged on it until he groaned. “I want you out of these shorts, Lieutenant.” Andy did not need her to tell him twice. He could not imagine anything sexier than this woman sitting on his dining room table, covered by nothing but a post coital blush, her dress a puddle of blue cotton behind her, skin glowing and eyes sparkling. Her firm tone held enough traces of desire to make him twitch in response as he hurriedly followed her orders. Pushing the offending item over his hips, he let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it, carelessly flicking it to the side with one foot. It took every bit of restraint he had to keep still as she studied him, her eyes drinking in his body, tongue darting out to moisten her lips as her gaze lingered on his aching member. He felt his knees go weak at the thought of those lips around him and he hoped more than anything that _that_ was not part of her fantasy. Although the thought was very alluring, he knew that things would be over long before they even really started. She must have read his thoughts because her eyes were sparkling merrily when she met his and she pursed her lips as if she had to think about it before she shook her head again, humming low in her throat. “Hm, no. We’ll save that for next time.” 

Andy had never believed that there actually was such a thing as a bedroom voice, but Sharon Raydor had just changed his mind in the space of one utterance. Her tone was pure seduction and it went straight through his bones, sending what little blood remained in his head downwards. More than ever, he was convinced that she was going to be the death of him - and he would enjoy every second of it. Closing the distance between them, he took hold of her face and slanted his mouth over hers for another passionate exchange. They both moaned when his hard length rubbed against her, skin on hot skin for the first time. For a moment they were content to stay like that, lips locked and hips grinding. Then he felt her hand close around him, guiding his tip between her folds and it was almost too much. He wanted to give her time, to slide into her slowly, but she surprised him when her heels dug into his butt and drew him into her. 

Sharon winced at the sudden pain. It was not entirely unexpected given his rather impressive girth and her depressingly long abstinence, but it still took her by surprise. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, waiting for her muscles to adjust and she was grateful that he seemed to notice her discomfort. Or maybe he needed that moment as much as she did. She heard his hiss, felt his chest rise and fall just as rapidly as hers, his heart pounding frantically. When she met his gaze, the helpless desire in the depth of his dark orbs almost took her breath away and she knew that he was already close. The muscles of his arms and neck were tense underneath her gentle caress and his teeth were clenched in a struggle for control. That was not what she wanted. Rolling her hips into his once, she drew him into a tight embrace, kissing his neck and sucking his earlobe into her mouth. His first thrusts were shallow and restrained, his need barely held back. Nipping at the shell of his ear, she let her lips linger close, brushing his skin with every whispered word. “I want you to let go, Andy. Just let go.” 

An almost violent shiver went through him and it was as if she had severed the last hold he had on his control. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her, his face a mask of desperation, longing and regret. She could only hold on to him, meeting him thrust for thrust, moan for groan. He paused long enough to lift one of her legs over his shoulder and the changed angle made her cry out as he reached deeper than she thought possible. Sharon had not expected it to happen again, not after what he had done to her earlier, but she felt another orgasm building up, a heavy knot of tension deep inside her, slowly tightening and growing. Sneaking a hand between them, she let her fingers slide around him, feeling him move inside her, before they found their target, drawing tight circles around it. Her lids were heavy, the urge to close them almost irresistible, but she wanted to see him; she wanted to witness the moment he came undone in her arms. With every second that passed it became harder to focus on him, the fireworks that started in her core demanding her attention, but she resisted. And then he came. His entire body went rigid as he lengthened inside her, his eyes closed, head thrown back as an almost primal sound escaped his throat. In that brief moment of raw, unbridled passion he was completely vulnerable, putting all his trust in her and it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. That sight more than anything else triggered her own release. It washed over her in gentle waves, making her eyes sting and her throat close up with too many emotions. 

Moving seemed impossible, their reality limited to their tight embrace, to the sound of rasping breaths and pounding hearts, to the feel of skin on hot skin, nothing between them but a thin sheen of sweat and a wealth of feelings that needed no words. 

After a long while, once visions cleared and limbs had become less shaky, Andy stepped back, keeping his hold on her and drawing her off the table and onto slightly unsteady legs. Together they slumped into the nearby chair, Sharon straddling him, her arms still wrapped around his neck and holding him close, his face buried in her hair, his breath warm against her neck as he spoke, his voice already sounding slightly sleepy. “Maybe we shouldn’t have sat down. I’m not sure I’ll be able to move any time soon.” 

Sharon hummed in agreement, but at the same time she snuggled closer, finding a comfortable position, her cheek resting over his heart. She was content in his arms, happy to linger in the afterglow and enjoy this new dimension of their relationship. What she had found with this man had been completely unexpected. It was a safe haven. It was dawn breaking after a long night. It was a warm light chasing away the sinister shadows of Phillip Stroh, of distant trials, of murder and violence and heartache. It could not permanently erase them from her life, but it was a respite. It was a touchstone, an anchor, a reminder to live her life. It was a place to rest, a light at the end of the dark stretches of their path and she knew that their journey would be a happier one because of it.


End file.
